Remembering Clouds
by aspen-rayn
Summary: His cigarette lay forgotten on his lips and fell to the ground as Neji approached him, and soon Neji was sitting next to him. He felt a hand cup his chin and his dark eyes soon met light ones. Shika reflects his favorite traits of Neji. Contains BL.
1. Eyes

**A/N: Neji and Shika are my absolute favorite pairing and characters from Naruto...ever. So I hope I gave them justice in this one. It will be five chapters and I have them all about written. Criticism is always welcomed. I do hope you all enjoy. **

**It features boy love so if you don't like it then leave. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. That mastermind is in Japan killing his house plants.**

The clouds drifted by one by one, lazily blowing in the gentle autumn breeze. The sky was a beautiful azure blue complimenting the white, fluffy clouds perfectly. Seven sparrows flew towards the sun, slowly disappearing in the brightness.

To a normal person the birds would signify nothing but Shikamaru Nara was far from normal. The genius lay on his back enjoying his favorite hobby. With Asuma dead he had no one to play shogi with, since Lady Tsunade was busy. He slowly sat up, brushing the colorful leaves off his vest and reached into his right pocket, pulling out his cigarettes and silver lighter. He put one to his lips and lit the end enjoying the taste that flooded his senses.

After a few drags of the stick he looked around remembering the birds. Whenever seven birds flew by it usually meant Neji was back. The Nara had no clue why this was and he had no reason to question it either. Neji had been on an S-class mission for the past few days and Shikamaru was looking forward to his arrival. He heard a rustle to his left and saw Hyuga walking towards him. He was still in his ANBU uniform, his red scarf dragging on the ground collecting leaves. His mask was in his hand as his hair let loose blowing in the breeze, but Shikamaru couldn't help but notice that e was covered in dried blood.

His cigarette lay forgotten on his lips and fell to the ground as Neji approached him, and soon Neji was sitting next to him. He felt a hand cup his chin and his dark eyes soon met light ones.

"Shika are you well?" Neji asked gently, his eyes narrowing with concern, but all Shikamaru could do was stare into those beautiful eyes...remembering the day when he realized how gorgeous they truly were.

_ Pain had encased him from everywhere. He remembered jumping in front of the sword before it hit his comrade, Naruto. He remembered hearing the tear of his flesh against the metal._

_ His eyes were made of lead. Every nerve on his body was on fire. He could ear the faintness of the battle but he then studied on the drumming of his heart. It was weakening along with his will to hear it. The pain was to much to bear, he wanted a release. No he needed the release. Is this why Asuma let go? Was The pain to much to take? All this time he blamed his sensei on being weak but now he understood. Now, he let his mind fall into the darkness. _

_~*~*~*~_

_ "Damn it!" Sakura screamed as she forced her chakra to stabilize the dying Shikamaru._

_ "Sakura hurry," Naruto sobbed. He sat next to the Nara holding his hand. It should be him there not Shikamaru. He had let his guard down and now his friend was dying from his mistake. _

_ "Naruto be silent let her focus," Neji snapped holding Shikamaru's head in his lap. His hair had fallen loose and the normal spiky ponytail was now shoulder length hair. He ran his fingers through it loving how soft it was. He was in charge of this squad and he couldn't let Shikamaru die. Not because he was a comrade but because he was a dear friend._

_ "Sakura you need to breathe. Your panic will not help Shikamaru," He calmly stated while petting the Nara's hair._

_ " I know! Shut up!" Sakura glared at him. Neji chose to ignore it and turned to Naruto.._

_ "Wrap a bandage around his wound so it is easier for Sakura to stop the blood flow."_

_ "Yes Neji," Naruto sniffled, doing the command._

_~*~*~*~_

_ The blackness was suffocating. No matter were he looked he couldn't escape it. The drumming, the constant beating was harder and harder to hold on to. He felt weak and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't hold on to the beating._

_ Then a surge of light flooded from ahead and he couldn't find the strength to hold on. His body felt at ease as he went to the light. The brightness was to much to take, and he felt blinded. Shikamaru went back to the darkness, back to the beating, and back to the pain. _

_~*~*~*~_

_ "Shika open your eyes. Come on we're almost home now." Neji whispered, carrying Shikamaru as he sprinted through the forest. They had managed to stabilize him but he still needed to go to the hospital. _

_ "Any movement?" Sakura asked._

_ "Not yet but his eyes keep fluttering." Neji stared at the Nara's face. "Come on Shika look at me please. Nara stop being lazy and open your eyes." Neji continued to whisper words to Shikamaru hoping he would come around._

_ "Angel..." Neji snapped his face down and his pale eyes finally met dark ones._

_ "Excuse me?" He smiled chuckling over what Shikamaru just said._

_ "Are you...my guardian angel?" Shikamaru asked breathlessly. _

_ "Shika you're not dead. Stop being irrational you are a shinobi. You were stabbed and I am taking you to the hospital."_

_ "You have to be my angel. Your eyes...are like clouds. I love clouds. Your beautiful angel." Neji turned a slight shade of pink and Shikamaru's words. _

_ "Shika...please." Neji snapped._

_ "My angel..." _

"Angel." Shikamaru smiled looking into Neji's eyes. Neji blushed at the name and let his lover's chin go.

"What?" He asked looking towards the ground.

"How was your mission angel?"

"Fine and stop calling me that."

"Why?" Shikamaru slowly pushed Neji down and crawled on top of him. He started to kiss his jaw line never letting eye contact go.

"Be-because" Neji whimpered as Shikamaru began to nibble. Shikamaru stopped and smirked at his boyfriend.

"I made you stutter."

"Whatever Shika," Neji blushed again grabbing Shikamaru's face and kissed him deeply.

"I missed you angel," Shikamaru whispered in Neji's ear.

"I missed you too," Neji smiled shoving Shikamaru off of him. "Come on I want to shower."

"Your blood or the enemies?" Shika laughed helping Neji up.

"What do you think?"

"I think you and Kiba have way to much fun killing people." Shikamaru laughed, entwining his hand with his lovers as they walked to their apartment.

"Not true Nara,"Neji glared.

"I love you angel," Shikamaru glanced over at Neji.

Neji sighed," I love you too."


	2. Hair

**A/N: So here is chapter two...finally . others will be out soon. I want this done by Christmas damn it XD This chapter is dedicated to Morgan who quote "Write me a story!" so I wrote a chapter instead.**

**Warnings: Sexual hints. Slight TemaShika but it IS STILL Shika and Neji I promise :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. He is in Japan murdering house plants.**

Shikamaru sat at the dining room table staring at the mound of paper that lay their. He reached up and grabbed a thin layer while uncapping his red pen. It was his own fault that the pile was so high. With his mind worried about Neji, he had forgotten about his student's work at the academy. But now that his angel was home he could finally grade them.

"Shika can you come here!"

"Yeah," He muttered, shuffling his feet towards the bathroom. He opened the door to be faced with steam rolling out into the hallway. "Burning your flesh love?"

"No! Do you have any idea how long that blood has been in my hair?" Neji snapped from behind the shower curtain. "Please be a doll and grab the conditioner from under the sink."

"'Course dearest love of mine," Shika sarcastically snapped back. He threw open the cabinet door reaching for the bottle. He looked up and saw a pale hand thrust out from the curtain. Shikamaru smirked grabbing the hand and forcefully pulling it towards him.

"Shikamaru Nara I can't-" Neji was silenced quickly as he felt his boyfriend's soft lips on his own. Moaning softly he opened his mouth letting Shika's tongue swiftly tangle with his own.

"When you're done bring your brush. I'll help you get the tangles out from your hair," Shika whispered against Neji's lips before letting him go.

"You-you can't do this to me! I just got home! You can't leave me all..."Neji whimpered, glaring at Shika.

"Hot and bothered?" Shika giggled throwing the conditioner bottle at Neji. He left the bathroom and returned to his mound of school work to be graded. He was struggling to focus though. His mind kept thinking about Neji's glistening locks that surrounded his pale frame whilst he showered.

~*~*~*~

_"Today is the day," Temari smiled down at Shikamaru._

_ "Yeah," he lazily replied staring out the hospital window._

_ "You could at least try to be happy Shika. Your friends are even here to see you leave."_

_ "I know."_

_ "You should be happy, you're being released from the hospital."_

_ "I know."_

_ "Your friends are taking you to diner."_

_ "That's nice dear."_

_ "Shikamaru Nara!"Said ninja jumped tilting his head to glare at the blond._

_ "What?"_

_ "Don't what me!"_

_ "You called my name."_

_ "Because you weren't listening to me. I cant..."Shikamaru let her voice drown away as he went to gazing at the clouds. Truth be told he was happy about leaving but then he would have to face the pale eyed boy that hasn't left his thoughts since he arrived. The angel...Neji Hyuga._

_ It had been three weeks since his near death experience. In that time Naruto had begged him for forgiveness thirty-one times, Choji had fed him junk forty times, Kiba had slapped him laughing, Sai had painted him a picture of clouds (which was hung above him), Temari had gotten bitchier, Ino had fluffed his pillow to many times, and Neji had visited one. Only once. Hes mind was obsessed with the Hyuga yet he had only seen him once and it was a brief visit._

_ "-and I can't take it," Temari finally screamed._

_ "Huh...Oh! Yea I'm sorry dear," He smiled at her pulling himself up and throwing his legs over the bed._

_ "Wait! You can't walk yet. I'll go get Choji," Her voice instantly dripping with sweetness. He sighed watching her leave. He reached over packing his things on the night stand and reaching up to take his new painting down. His gazed fell over to the door way were he saw the angel._

_ "Choji is at the restaurant. Temari has sent me to help you." Neji calmly stated walking over to Shikamaru. Shika watched him wide eyed and slowly reached for his change of clothes._

_ "Here." Neji said reaching to help him._

_ "N-no! I mean I got it."_

_ "Don't be ridiculous. You can barley move. I am male Shika."_

_ "Kiba says other wise," He smiled at Neji but seeing a glare instead._

_ "He is immature."_

_ "Why?" Shika asked while Neji pulled off his shirt and sliding off his pants._

_ "Nothing Shika. He just jokes about the length of my hair."_

_ "Why? I think it's beautiful," Shika blurted out. He suddenly realized Neji's hands on the waistband of his boxers._

_ "Thank you," Neji mumbled under his breath, slowly removing Shikamaru's under garments. _

_ Shika suddenly found himself trying to think off anything and everything to stop an erection. Choji naked seemed to be working until Neji slide the new pair on, gently brushing against him. _

_ "Sorry," Neji whispered seeing the blush spread on Shikamaru's face. _

_ "It's fine," Shika said closing his eyes as Neji continued to dress him. He slowly opened them when he heard his crutches being placed next to him._

_ "I need help standing."_

_ "I know." Neji grasped Shikamaru's hands and slowly pulled him up and locked eyes with him. Shika gazed into them becoming lost in them once more._

_ "Angel..."_

_ "Please stop that," Neji whispered feeling his face move close to Shikamaru's._

_ "You're beautiful Neji. Don't listen to Kiba." Shika mumbled gently placing his lips on Neji's. They became lost in the feeling of their lips moving against each others until they heard the door slam. Neji shoved Shika back on the bed and spun around to see none other then Lee._

_ "Lee it's not..."_

_ "THE LOVE! IT IS BEAUTIFUL NEJI!" Lee cut him off running over to Shikamaru. "I must tell you at once Shikamaru! Neji can be most un-loving in the morning. He likes his tea very hot and lets it gently cool down. He expects his clothing to be in order off removal when folded on a pile and-"_

_ "LEE SHUT UP!" Neji screamed his face completely red. _

_ "Um...can we go to the diner now?" Shika asked looking away form the best friends._

_ "Yes let us go." Neji snapped helping Shika up once more._

_ "Yes! Let us run into the sunset to the feast!" Lee squealed as he ran from the door._

_ "I am so sorry," Neji mumbled placing his hand on the the lazy man's back._

_ "It's fine," Shika laughed looking up at Neji and seeing those beautiful eyes being framed by gorgeous locks. _

~*~*~*~

"Shika!" Neji snapped throwing his brush at the others forehead and successfully hitting it.

"Fucker," Shika mumbled picking it up and walking over to the couch. Neji sat down in front of him as Shikamaru slowly started to brush his hair.

"You were daydreaming yet again."

"About you," He smiled seeing this blush spread on his lover's face. He bent over and kissed Neji's cheek.

"You're an idiot."

"I feel the love angel."  
"Good," Neji snapped before turning around and kissing Shika's lips again.

"Turn around I'm not done brushing your hair yet." Neji glared before following the order. "I love you Neji."

"I know and I love you too. I'm just frustrated." Shika grinned at that and bent down against Neji's ear.

"I can fix that tonight," Shika whispered before brushing the blushing brunette's hair once more.


	3. Lips

**A/N: So now I thank you all for your alerts and reviews. Keep the motivation high eh? Now chapter three! Even if I am not happy with it .**

**Warnings: minor sexual content, slight cursing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Sunlight poured into the bedroom as Shikamaru slowly opened his eyes. The warmth of his boyfriend next to him reminded him of last nights events as he smirked, running his fingers through Neji's soft hair.

"Mm baby," Neji mumbled into Shika's chest, snuggling in closer.

"Good Morning angel. Feeling better?"

"Mhm," Neji looked up at Shika and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Sorry for being such a jerk yesterday."

"It's fine."

"No it's not but whatever," Neji muttered standing up and stretching. "Joining me in the shower?" Shikamaru looked up at him and grinned,

"Of course," Neji came over and pulled him up and held his hand as they walked over to the bathroom. Neji spun around and placed his lips on Shikamaru's and slowly letting his tongue lick them, begging for entrance. Shika responded deepening their kiss and picking Neji up feeling his boyfriend wrap his legs around his waist. He fiddled with the door knob and fumbled into the hallway making his way to the bathroom. Neji started to slowly grind their hips together causing the other to moan.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" Shika froze and he felt Neji go ridged. They both slowly turned their heads to see none other then Naruto and Sasuke.

"I see he is out of his prison sentence.," Neji muttered nudging Shika to let him go.

"Eh just for today. To see me become Hokage."

"Oh shit that is today," Shika muttered letting Neji drop and putting his hand over his privates as Neji ran to their bedroom.

"Yeah...so happy you remembered."

"We did Naruto. We were about to shower for it," Neji snapped handing Shika a pair of lounge pants which he quickly put on.

"Sorry Neji. I guess I'm nervous," Naruto grinned and quickly glanced over at the man hand cuffed to him.

"Hey Sasuke," Shika awkwardly muttered.

"Hello Sasuke," Neji quickly followed.

"Hi," The raven muttered looking down at his feet.

"How's um...life." Neji asked sitting down and pulling Shika next to him.

"Fine," Sasuke was dragged to the couch across from the others by Naruto.

"Sasuke is doing all of his community services fine. He's also improved in therapy," Naruto grinned.

"You don't have to talk for me dobe," Sasuke glared.

"I do though since you won't teme," Naruto snapped back but leaned over and quickly kissed Sasuke's cheek.

"Community service...fucking the Hokage right?" Shika said, playing with a piece of Neji's hair.

"Don't be silly Shika. Sasuke is fucking him for pay back of Naruto having chased him for five years."

"Guys please! I forgave him why can't anyone else!" Naruto screamed looking down at Sasuke who was once again looking at his feet. "He made a mistake. We all make mistakes! Yeah his was...worse then normal but I forgave him."

"Sorry Naruto I was only joking," Neji mumbled walking over to Sasuke and clutching his shoulder.

"You and I both have something in common, pride. Being from prestigious clans causes that. You have turned around from being that 16 year old looking for power. To a 26 year old trying to gain his life back. I have forgiven you. I believe you having Naruto by your side is the greatest thing that could happen. He has a way of making life better, and as you saw I have nothing against you and him being together." Sasuke looked up at him and gently placed his hand on Neji's.

"Thank you Neji."

Shikamaru just gazed in awe at his lover. Neji always seemed to know what to say to make someone feel comforted. To his enemies this was a deadly technique, but to his friend's it was truly a gift. His lips always seemed to form the right things to say to welcome anyone.

~*~*~*~*

_"Ow!" Shika moaned._

_ "Shh...calm down," Neji cooed gently cleaning Shika's newly formed cuts on his chests._

_ "I feel horrible."_

_ "I bet, you look it."_

_ "No. I mean I hurt her. I really did love her Neji but I just couldn't take it. I don't know."_

_ "You can't help who you love," Neji looked into Shikamaru's eyes._

_ "I never wanted to break her like that. I feel horrible."_

_ "It'll be ok. She'll forgive you eventually love," He leaned over and kissed the Nara's lips softly._

_ "Did you hear her threat..."_

_ "Mhm. She's going to have Gaara attack you," Neji calmly mumbled._

_ "You say it so easily."_

_ "He won't come after you. He and Naruto are close. Naruto and you are close. You are safe love."_

_ "Fuck!" Shika cried out grabbing the edges of his bed and biting down on his lip, feeling a trickle of blood._

_ "Sorry," Neji whispered slowly wrapping the bandages on Shikamaru's chest. "She cut you up pretty nicely."_

_ "I couldn't defend myself. I deserved it angel." Shika whispered his face falling. He felt Neji straddle his legs and hold him to his chest as he let his tears fall._

_ "Shika, baby, please you didn't deserve what she did to you. You didn't deserve to be stabbed, to be slapped, and to be abused. You're a brilliant person. You're intelligent, beautiful, and funny," Neji lifted Shikamaru's face to gaze into his eyes. "I love you. I am not sorry for that. I am sorry for the way Temari feels but I can't help it I fell for you."_

_ "Angel," Shika sobbed clutching on to Neji's shirt. _

_ "I'm here," Neji leaned down and kissed Shikamaru's forehead softly._

_ "Please don't leave me."_

_ "I won't, I promise. I'll be here for as long as you need me to be."_

_ "I love you angel," His body wrecked in another sob._

_ "I love you too baby. Lay down and go to sleep," Neji pushed Shika down and held him to his chest once more petting his hair._

~*~*~*~*

Neji moved down to sit next to Shika again, lacing their fingers.

"Well we'll see you guys tonight right?" Naruto beamed, helping Sasuke up.

"Of course," Shika smiled walking them out.

"Neji?"

"Yea Sasuke?"

"Thank you... for accepting me once more."

"You are welcome Uchiha," Neji laughed.

"Hyuga."

"Uzumaki!" Naruto screamed.

"They were having a moment Naruto and you ruined it," Shika laughed.

"Psh like I care! Come on Sasuke!" Naruto waved dragging Sasuke along with him. After shutting the door softly, Shika walked back over to Neji and leaned down to kiss him.

"Thank you angel."

"For what now?" Neji blushed looking away.

Shikamaru grabbed his face and leaned him up so their eyes met, "For always saying the right things to make someone happy."


	4. Love

**A/N: First I would like to thank all the kind alerts ^_^ And my lovely reviewer (she makes my day all the time)! This pairing is sadly not so popular D: it should be damn it! Second there will only be five chapters so this one is the second to last one. But not to fear if this story is liked enough...which it kind of is...I may be writing a new years story of this pairing. Enough of me on to chapter four! **

**There is a blizzard outside of my window :o!**

**Warning: Sai and Kiba's bad language x] and massive amounts of fluff **

**Disclaimer: Do not own. **

"Three cheers for Naruto!" Kiba shouted out as the crowd cheered along. The original Konaha twelve and Sai were now packed into Naruto's new Hokage office, celebrating the success of his life dream.

"I can't believe I did it," Naruto smiled, sitting down on Sasuke's lap and laying his face on his shoulder. "Pretty impressive babe huh?"

"Yes," Sasuke whispered gently kissing Naruto's forehead quickly.

"Come with me," Neji whispered in Shikamaru's ear. He slowly walked out of the office, swaying his hips as to tease the Nara.

"I'll be right back," Shika called out, making his way to the door.

"Following your toy?" Sai asked blocking his way.

"Boyfriend," Shika muttered.

"Kiba says he is only with you to fuck you," Sai blurted out.

"Kiba doesn't understand relationships."

"Do to Nara," Kiba whispered in his ear causing Shika to spin around. "I have been Neji's ANBU partner for well over two years. You and him have only been together for about a year now. I know him better then you. I'm warning you, he toys with people then will cast them aside without a second thought. He's a fucking player dude." Shika stared at him, trying to take in what he just said. True him and Neji hadn't been together that long but he thought he knew Neji enough. He was positive Neji loved him...or did he? Was he another guy to just mess around with?

"I...No. You're wrong. Neji wouldn't," Shika whispered looking away from the dog ninja. He shoved Sai away and ran out the office and up the stairs.

"Neji!" He called out.

"Over here baby," Shika turned to see Neji sitting along the edge of the roof. He looked beautiful with his hair gently blowing in the wind. Shika slowly sat down next to him and laced their fingers together.

"Kiba talked to me."

"About what now," Neji turned to face Shika.

"You."

"He should mind his own business."

"Neji am I merely...another thing to you," Shika whispered looking out over the sunset.

"What do you mean?"

"Am I just another fucking toy in your game!" Shikamaru screamed. He didn't realize tears were slowly falling form his eyes. Were had this anger come from?

"Excuse me?" Neji snapped glaring at his boyfriend. "A toy? Look Nara I don't want to talk about what Kiba told you and I have a feeling he talked to you about something I told him not to."

"Well I do! I want to talk to you about what he said! Am I another pawn to you? Are you a fucking slut Neji?"

"Shikamaru Nara take it back! I won't have you talk like this to me. Look before I met you I did stupid things, but it's in the past."

"What the hell is 'stupid things' Neji?" Shika sobbed, pulling his legs to his chest and wrapping his arms around his knees.

"Shika , look, I just used to sleep around a lot. I don't want to talk about it ok? The point is now I love you and not them," Neji whispered looking at his feet dangle from the roof.

"Did you love any of them?"

"Shika let it go, please!"

"No! I want to know if you loved them!"

"Shika..." Neji whispered looking at him. Shikamaru could see hurt in those pale eyes.

"Neji Hyuga," Shika sobbed into his knees. His heart felt like it was about to shatter. Kiba couldn't be right, he kept saying to himself. He felt a cold hand touch the back of his neck and an arm wrap around his knees, clutching on to his hands. Shika let himself turn his head slightly to see those cloud like eyes staring into his soul.

"I never liked it when you called me angel because you're the angel in this relationship. I'm not proud of what I did. I didn't want to get attached to someone in case I died or they did. Our profession isn't exactly safe. You helped show me I didn't have to be so cold to people. I can be myself around you, and you brought out the best in me," Neji gently leaned in and kissed the tears falling down his cheeks. "Please don't cry baby."

"Neji," Shika breathed out slowly letting himself lean against the Hyuga and closing his eyes, breathing in the scent of lavender and soap...Neji's scent.

~*~*~*~*

_White snow was gently falling from the sky, elegantly laying in Neji's soft hair. Shika reached his hand out and grasped his boyfriend's. The snow was bringing out the paleness in Neji's beautiful eyes and the gentle light from the moon behind the clouds was adding to the romantic atmosphere. Shika had taken Neji out to dinner and they were now slowly walking along the training field to watch the snow fall. _

_ "It's beautiful," Neji whispered as he kissed Shikamaru's lips softly. _

_ "Not as beautiful as you angel," Shika smiled, seeing Neji's cheeks become a slight shade of pink. "Thank you for making these past six months so wonderful."_

_ "Stop being so girly," Neji snapped._

_ "But angel! I love you! You make getting up in the morning so much more enjoyable. You make every minute so much more meaningful. You made healing from Asuma finally happen for me. You make my life perfect," Shika whispered in Neji's ear. Neji looked at him, his mouth slightly open. _

_ "You're welcome Shika," Neji smiled, gently leaning in to capture the Nara's lips softly. "You will always be welcome baby." He whispered those sweet words against Shikamaru's lips before licking them gently. "You make me smile."_

_ "You make me laugh," Shika muttered back._

_ "You make bad missions seem successful."_

_ "You make the sun shine brighter."_

_ "You make shoji enjoyable."_

_ "I make you moan," Shika huskily whispered in Neji's ear. "I make you beg and plead. 'Oh Shika please move. Oh Shika fuck me faster,'" Shikamaru mimicked Neji._

_ "Stop it."_

_"I love my little uke," Shika laughed pulling Neji in for a hug._

_ "I can't believe with all my pride I'm your uke," Neji muttered against Shikamaru's chest._

_ "And what an adorable little one you are!"_

_ "You're pushing it."_

_ "What are you going to do about it huh?" Shika asked kissing Neji's forehead._

_ "No sex tonight," Neji said pulling away and walking away quickly._

_ "What!?" Shika called running to him and pulling him back into a hug._

_ "You heard me."_

_ " Angel!" Shika whined._

_ "Love you baby," Neji laughed kissing Shikamaru's nose gently._

_ "Love you too angel. More then you can ever imagine."_

_~*~*~*~*_

"Shika," Neji whispered petting Shikamaru's hair.

"Yes?"

"Remember when we celebrated our half a year thing?"

"Yes."

"Well...I can imagine how much you love me."

"You remember that?"

"I cherished that. To know someone else on this Earth loved me like that. It was amazing." Shika leaned back up and stared into Neji's eyes.

"Neji," He whimpered.

"You're the only one made for me. The only one who has ever put up with me. You are my soul mate. I love you baby," Neji said while gently caressing Shikamaru's cheek.

"I love you too angel," Shika replied, finally leaning in and kissing Neji's lips softly as the sun finally set on the horizon.


	5. Touch

**A/N: Chapter five...D: the end has come my dears. Many thank yous to all the favs,alerts, and reviews! Many thank yous to the wonderful **torib0o **for sticking by this from the first chapter till the end, and giving me such kind insight on this story.**

**This is probably my favorite one ^_^**

**Anyways, with all the thank yous done...on to what you have been waiting for. Shikamaru's final thought on his lovely Neji.**

**Warnings: Sexual hints. Major amounts of fluff. A blushing Hyuga**

**Disclaimer: I do not own...tear. That man lives in Japan murdering his house plants.**

"Baby come on. Time to wake up," He heard a faint sound and felt wetness touch his eyelids. "Shika baby, open your eyes," That sweet voice was becoming louder but he tried to forget it and move back into his lovely dream of his Neji bent over in front of him. "SHIKAMARU NARA!" Shikamaru jumped up and slammed his head against something extremely hard.

"Fuck!" He bellowed, rubbing his forehead.

"Why the hell did you move that fast!?" Neji screamed in pain.

"Why the hell did you scream my name?!"

"To wake you up!"

"Why the hell would you do that?!"

"I-um-I made you breakfast," Neji softly whispered peering up at his lover. Shika slowly opened his eyes to see Neji in his classic kimono and a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Did you really?"

"Yes," He mumbled turning away.

Shika grabbed his chin and kissed his lips softly, "Thank you angel. That's so sweet."

"No it isn't. Don't make a big deal out of it. Just put on some pants and meet me on the deck." Neji said slowly making his way out their bedroom door. Shika sat up rubbing his eyes and fumbling his way to the bathroom. He leaned over the sink and splashed some cold water on his face and examining his new bruise. "Stupid boyfriend," he muttered before brushing his teeth and throwing on a pair of lounge pants.

Slowly making his way to their patio door he smelled the wonderful scent of lavender and cinnamon.

"Baby what did you..." His words slowly disappeared as he looked outside. Neji had set up a very pretty table set, complete with oriental china and lavender as the centerpiece.

"It's no big deal! Don't go making a fuss over it. Come here and sit with me. I just wanted to make you something since you're always cooking." Neji muttered, sipping from his tea cup. Shika walked over to him and held his face in his hands, slowly falling to his knees in front of the smaller man.

"Thank you angel," He whispered kissing the others hand softly and moving to sit in his chair across from Neji. "You know, when you blush you look absolutely adorable."

"You ruined the mood," Neji flatly said even though his blush went from a pretty pink shade to a vibrant red.

"I know. So did you really make all this?"

"Yes."

"You don't know how to cook."

"I read about it. I'm not dumb you know."

"I know you're not. You're the only one I can play shogi with and feel like it's a challenge."

"Anyways, I was wondering if after the meal if you would like to go for a walk around the rock garden," Neji said between mouthfuls of food.

"I'd love that," Shika laughed taking Neji's hand in his and petting it with his thumb. Neji's flesh was so soft and beautiful to him. His beautiful angel who was his and his alone.

~*~*~*~*

_He sucked in another sweet puff of his cigarette leaning against a tree and overlooking the mountain range that surrounded his beautiful village in the distance. _

_ "I love this place."_

_ "Yes we are blessed to live in such a beautiful village," Neji said leaning his head on Shikamaru's shoulder. He laced his fingers with his boyfriend's. "Why do you smoke those things?"_

_ "Addiction. I love nicotine."_

_ "You never used to smoke them."_

_ "I just do angel."_

_ "What was Asuma like Shika?" Neji asked kissing Shikamaru's neck softly._

_ "He was the most amazing man I have ever met. He taught me so much about being a true man and trusting your commands no matter what. He would push me to be my best and he always knew I had it in me even if I said I didn't. You know he would always say 'Shikamaru get your lazy ass up and do your job.' I never thought I would miss hearing him nag like that. He was more of a father figure to me then my own dad," Shikamaru's voice slowly quieted as a few tears crept down his cheeks._

_ "He reminds me of my father. My father always knew what to do when I was upset. I remember once when I tripped and scrapped my knee badly and just started to ball. He went and brought me an ice cream and held me in is lap petting my hair until I stopped crying," Neji looked up and noticed Shika crying and looked away. "If you cry I am going to cry Nara."_

_ "Funny, we are such big ninja men and talking about our fathers is bringing us to pieces."_

_ "No, don't let it bring you down baby. Remembering him should be a joyous time. You were blessed with the time you had with him and now we have to remember them for what they taught us and live in their memory," Neji quietly mumbled wiping away his own tears. Shikamaru's hand went up to unwrap the forehead bandage._

_ "No! Stop it!"_

_ "Live in their memory angel," Shika leaned over and kisses the cursed seal gently._

_ "Baby please," Neji whimpered clutching on to Shikamaru's shoulders and smashing his lips against his. Their lips moved in their own beautiful dance as they clutched on to one another crying and moaning from pleasure. _

_ "Gods I love you so much Neji Hyuga," Shika muttered against Neji's lips._

_ "Love you too Shikamaru Nara," He laughed leaning his head on the others chest and staring at the cigarette in his hand. He reached for it and grabbed it._

_ "What are you doing?"_

_ "I want to see why you like them so much," Neji brought it to his lips and inhaled. He dropped said stick and started coughing, clutching on to his chest. Shika laughed gently patting his back. "That is so disgusting."_

_ "To you angel," Shika smiled holding on to Neji's hand and kissing his seal once more, loving the feel of his soft skin against his lips._

_~*~*~*~*_

Their hands were entwined as they walked down the stoned path between rows of flowers. Shika dragged Neji to his favorite tree and they sat down. Neji instantly leaned his head on Shikamaru's shoulder and hummed softly.

"I love this garden."

"Me too baby," Neji smiled at him and kissed him softly. "Look your clouds are perfect today."

"Yes they are. Like our relationship," Shika whispered. Neji beamed at him and held his face in his hands kissing him gently.

"Love me tomorrow."

"Love me in a week."

"Love me next year."

"Love me until our time ends," Neji finally whispered wrapping his arms around Shikamaru's neck and kissing him deeply. Shika kissed him passionately back. Loving Neji was so natural to him. Just like remembering clouds.

_**~fin~ **_


End file.
